


Reign

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Teraito Oneshots [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Human Experimentation, Lots of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: The sound of machine beeping, so dull and boring, is the only thing that he can here. He stares at the black screen, waiting, waiting andhopingthat it will start ringing.It doesn’t.





	Reign

**Author's Note:**

> I will wright fluff after this it’s alright. I just needed to outlet my feelings.

Itona decided that he hated white.

It was so bland, there was no color, it was so  _sterile,_ he couldn’t stand it.

The mechanism on his neck, a round contraption in which would inject a tranquilizer substance, pulsed dangerous. It had a wire connected to his wrist, testing his heart rate. If his anger spiked to a point, it would go off.

He hated that thing. His fingers ran down the white wire taped to his arm, wishing he could rip it out.

Itona opted to trace his fingers along the metal gurney. A small sheet was attached to it, he pulled it around himself.  

His eyes drifted up, past the forcefield and to the clock. In half an hour, Shiro would come in with a phone. After that, he had thirty minutes of talking to whomever he wished under surveillance. He supposed it was fair for being kidnapped and forced to be a lab rat again.

What to do in that half hour? He wasn’t quiet sure.

_Itona watched quietly as Shiro brought him the phone. This was the second time they had done this, and he knew better than to ask why. Quickly, he dialed a number he knew by heart, holding the phone up to his ear._

_”Ito?” The voice asks, and tears are already welling up in his eyes. He allows himself to cry, just let this emotion take hold of him as warmth blossoms in his chest. “Is that you?”_

_”Yeah,” he said, almost choking on the words. “It’s me Ryouma.”_

_The first time he had called, it had been Korosensei, he just needed someone to tell the class he was okay. Now, words were stuck in his throat as tears swarmed his cheeks._

_“O-oh god, Ito, I knew what Korosensei said but... shit, I don’t know what to do.”_

_”Just talk, please,” Itona sniffled, “I haven’t heard you in three months, just babble on about whatever comes out of that dumb brain, idiot.”_

_Terasaka suddenly sounded worried. “You sound like you’re crying. Is everything okay? Did Shiro hurt you, oh god, when I get my hands on him I’m going to...”_

_”Yes, I am crying, b-but it’s not from him. These are happy tears, idiot. You’ve made me_ emotional _you simpleton. I can’t stop crying now thanks to you.”_

_There was a slight laugh on the other end of the line, before it grew quiet. “We’re going to find you, I promise that shrimp. We’re not-I’m not going to lose you. I love you, way to much to lose you.”_

_”You’re stubborn as a mule, idiot. You’d die before you’d give in to anything. I trust you. And... I love you too.”_

_”I want to see this emotional Itona. I wish I could see you.”_

_”I know, I know. Me too.”_

He gripped the blanket tighter, pushing himself onto the cold metal floor and curling up.

His head was pounding, not nearly as bad as it could be, but he could feel something pulsing under his skin. It would only be a few days since the “new” tentacle serum would full grow. It was supposedly perfected, and they told him they wouldn’t need to have adaption treatment they had to waste money on. Plus, he wouldn’t explode.

They said his speed and senses were already increasing. No wonder the hospital bleach smell made his eyes water and he coughed some times. He held out his hand, watching it vibrate at super speed. 

Itona leaned back againt the wall, sighing boredly. Should he take a nap? He was sort of tired. No, maybe he should get something to eat?

He stared at the plate on the floor, energy-packed food looking disgusting and delicious at the same time. He sighed, nudging it with his foot, blinking at the clock as the room suddenly got chillier.

Shiro slowly walked in, masked face watching Itona for any signs of hostility.

Eagerly, he tried not to snatch the phone from Shiro’s hand. He dialed in the number, holding the phone to his ear and listened as it rang.

And rang.

And rang.

He blinks.

_What?_

He hits the call again, double-checking he typed it in right. They’ve been doing this for months now, shouldn’t, shouldn’t he _know_ to pick up this time of day?

Maybe his parents were home, maybe they saw the unknown caller ID that changed because of the scrambler and turned it off, maybe he was grounded, that wouldn’t be new. Even so...

He dialed other numbers, Korosensei, Kayano, Hazama, Yoshida, Muramatsu, anyone.

No response.

Had they, forgotten about him? Had they given up? 

It made sense, he was their _enemy,_ why would they want him?

They probably never did. Why did he trust them so easily? He shouldn’t have. It was stupid. 

_“I love you.”_

Lies, lies, all lies. He curled himself up. 

Anger coursed through his veins, his brain was throbbing, his heartrate monitor started beeping as he felt red consume his vision.

Everything seemed to be swallowed by a void. A dark, blackness that enveloped him.

* * *

 

He woke up silently, finding the phone crushed in his grasp, sparking. He hissed in pain at the sharp pieces embedded in his hand, some second-degree burns landing on him. Shiro was watching from outside. 

Carefully, Itona picked the pieces from his hand, gingerly removing the shrapnel from his hand. It began healing at an accelerated rate, but he wore no expression.

Maybe it was just a mistake, maybe it was a simple mistake.

But why would no one answer? Was he not a priority anymore?

Anger filled him once more, tears beginning at his eyes.

”Ryouma, please,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to fall down the wrong path.

It’s alright, he’ll find a way, he’ll come back. They didn’t forget.

What Itona didn’t know was they will.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro smiled from behind his mask as he called for a medic to assist Itona. 

It would only take a few more buttons, and his experiment would reign again.


End file.
